Guardians of the Earth
by ArchimedesAckermann
Summary: The guardians of Earth and its countries will not allow America's heroes to deal with Loki by themselves. This is their world, and they are the guardians. The 'heroes' of the world will finally meet the guardians of Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers definitely did not expect to see the man that had killed Bucky Barnes, especially not in Berlin, Germany.

They had received word of Loki and his men in Berlin, after the iridium. So doing his job as Captain America, he and Tony flew to Berlin. When he landed in the square, he did not expect to see two people standing, defying Loki.

"We have dealt with too many dictators to know how deal with another one," the albino man said boldly.

Loki smiled, "You do not know how to deal with me, for there is no other man like me!"

The stocky blond one glowered, "There are always men like you. Power hungry and greedy. There has been thousands of those men in history. You are no different."

Loki pointed the scepter at the two, "Mortals, watch as I eliminate these two, as an example to those who rebel."

Steve was about to jump in, when the albino one blurred and appeared behind Loki. He had punched him hard on the back, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. "Now who's the one who is kneeling?" the albino taunted.

The large blond walked up to Loki. "I do not know who you are, but I will not allow you to try to control my people."

"Your people? Are you not also control them?" Loki pointed out.

Steve frowned, that albino. His face was so familiar, it shook a memory from WW2. He was the one who blew up the train and killed Bucky.

"My people, I represent them, and they represent me. They are my citizens," the blond said. "I do not control them. They influence me."

"Ah, yes, I heard of your kind from Thor," Loki sneered. "You are the land, and the land is you."

The albino spoke, "You can try to control Earth, but we, along with our fellow brothers and sisters in arms will defend this planet to our deaths."

Steve stepped up, "Loki."

The three men turned to look at Steve. The large blond grumbled, "America's stupid heroes."

"Leave, Captain," the albino demanded. "This is not your fight."

"Uh, actually, it is," Tony landed, and stood up. "Who are you two anyway? Two regular people? Let the heroes handle this."

The blond snarled, "Tell Nick Fury to get out of our business. This is not America, and not your business."

Steve and Tony exchanged worried glances. The two men knew a lot about SHIELD. "This concerns the world, so it concerns us. So if you will, hand over the prisoner."

"He is not your prisoner. We will deal with him."

"Heh, no," Tony got into a battle stance. "Hand him over, now. Or fight us."

The albino whispered something to the blond. The blond shrugged, and switched places with the albino. The albino smirked widely. "Let's see who wins."

"Two against one?" Tony smirked. "This will be easy."

Tony fired a blast of laser at the albino, who neatly dodged. Suddenly, he blurred and appeared in front of Tony, grabbing his arm and flipping him over.

Steve jumped up, slamming into the albino, who flipped backwards. "Come at me, heroes, and see who wins. I was an empire who ruled the world with fear and military power. See if you can beat me."

Steve flung his shield at the man, running up at to meet him with a flurry of punches. "Who are you?" Steve panted. "You were there, during World War Two. You blew up the train on that mountain side."

The albino raised an eyebrow, "Train? Oh yeah, didn't know you'd remember me, but this is a great reunion, isn't it?"

Steve snarled in anger and hatred, bent on defeating this arrogant albino.

Suddenly, a gunshot echoed through the noise of the battle. The three battling men froze, and turned. A tall man with blond hair, blue eyes and eyeglasses stood there with a smoking pistol. "Yo, Gilbert, Ludwig."

The albino, who they guessed to be Gilbert growled, "Alfred, get your heroes out of Germany. This is not your country. Mind your own business."

Alfred's eyes darkened and became cold. "The tesseract has everything to do with me and my superheroes."

"No! It doesn't, America," Ludwig said firmly. "This man, Loki is to be tried not by these humans, but by either us and the others, or the Asgardians."

Steve's eyes widened. Tony stepped up, "Hey, guys, just give us the prisoner, and we'll return to America."

"Yeah, just give the prisoner to them, Gilbert. They-" Alfred tried to say.

"No, America! You have gone too far this time. We all knew that the tesseract was dangerous, but you insisted to keep it, and to what? Build weapons of mass destruction? What are you trying to do, Alfred? World domination?" Gilbert growled.

Alfred looked offended, "Of course not! It's for our own safety! And-"

"Our own safety? Because you used the tesseract to much, this demigod has come to take over Earth! You have put all of our existences in danger! How selfish can you be, Alfred?" Ludwig asked.

"How do the three of you know so much about SHIELD and the tesseract?" Steve demanded. "Who are you? And-" he broke off, suddenly gasping. "Commander Jones?"

Alfred spun around, "Oh, hello, Captain Rogers."

Tony stared at Alfred, and then back at Steve, "You guys know each other?"

"Commander Jones? I thought you already died!" Steve exclaimed.

The blond man deemed as Ludwig snarled, "America. If your heroes do not leave right now and allow us to handle this, do not expect any support from us. We will try to hinder your every progress, Alfred. Even Arthur agrees to this."

Alfred's face hardened. He turned to Tony and Steve. "Leave, the two of you."

Tony snorted, "Like I'm going to leave. The three of you are going to explain to me how in the world you know so much about the most classified secrets of SHIELD."

Gilbert snarled at Alfred, "You do know that this is all your fault. Where was the young country who just wanted to be a hero? Now you're just using your power and abusing it."

Alfred growled, "Says the person's who leeches off his brother."

"You were the one who dissolved my home! You were the one who did that!" Gilbert lunged at Alfred, red eyes flashing.

The two men engaged in combat, fists flying, blurring with the speed of superhumans. Tony turned to Ludwig, "Who are you?"

Ludwig stared at him, "Mr. Stark, please get you and your companion out of my country."

"Your country? Germany isn't your's," Tony deadpanned.

Suddenly, a plane appeared, flying low in the air. A black figure jumped off, and revealed herself to be Natasha. She stared at the two fighting men, and then at Ludwig. "So, boys, who're these three? Why is one of them holding Loki down?"

"That's what I'm wondering. Who in the world are you three? If you don't tell us, we're going ot have to take you to SHIELD-" Tony mused.

Gilbert and Alfred leaped away from each other, breathing heavily. Gilbert glared at Tony, "You think you can take us away from here? I'd love to see you try. I'd love to see you start a war between Germany and America." Turning to Alfred, he narrowed his eyes, "Take the demigod, but expect no help from the EU. That is definite."

**A/N So, how do you like it? America's becoming power corrupt. Any criticism? Praise? lol, I welcome criticism.**

**Review please!**

**Grazie!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The three Avengers got Loki onto the hoverplane without much trouble, except for the questions of the three men that plagued their minds. Tony glanced at Steve, "Do any of you know who those guys were? They knew an awful much about SHIELD, the tesseract and the Asgardians."

Natasha didn't take her eyes off the steering wheel, but she replied, "And what did that albino mean by 'starting a war between Germany and America?' He's only one citizen. That wouldn't be enough to start a war."

Loki tried to smother a snort. Steve turned to him, "What do you know about them?"

"Oh, if you pathetic mortals did take that man, you certainly would have started a war," Loki laughed.

"What do you mean?" Tony snarled. "What is so important about those guys?"

"Wouldn't you want to know," Loki taunted, and he leered. "It is sacred. I cannot tell."

Steve narrowed his eyes, and stared at him, "Sacred? What is it about those men that is sacred to Asgardians?"

"A secret that no mortal should ever know," replied the demigod, before smiling slyly, and closing his eyes.

Suddenly, lightning flashed and thunder rocked the hovercraft, and Loki tensed visibly. Tony smirked at him "What, lightning's got you scared?"

"Well, yes," Loki admitted, eyes darting back and forth. "Of what comes after."

"Of… what comes after?"

THUD!

The plane rocked wildly, and Loki groaned.

* * *

><p>"America, what is the meaning of this?" the United Kingdom snarled, slamming his hands on the ovular table. The English nation glared at the American, fury written all over his face.<p>

America glared back, "The tesseract was under the American government's custody, which meant it was under my possession. Loki, therefore needs to be dealt with in my country."

"No! Loki is a global threat!" the English nation, or Arthur Kirkland, shouted. "No! Loki means to take over Earth! That is a global threat, so he should be dealt with here, with all of us countries present to give him a trial. And then we would summon Thor! You have given the custody of an Asgardian god over to a few mortals! You aren't the world, America."

"I never said I was!" America protested. "SHIELD had it under control!"

"This could've been easily resolved, if not for your idiocy!" China shouted. "Now you have involved mortals!"

America opened his mouth to protest, but he fell silent as the rage and fury of the other nations' glares turned onto him. They were all against him. _Afraid of me?_ the back of his mind thought in a sick sort of delight. _They should be. _"I can talk to Nick Fury."

"You let Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD know about us?" Germany demanded, "Without consulting the rest of us? You do know this is a sacred law! If you told him without a unanimous vote, you are breaching the world's most ancient law! You should be stripped of your title as personification of the United States!" The German nation's eyes were burning and furious.

America's blue eyes flashed red for a second, and he let out a chuckle, "I don't think any of you are in a position to be threatening me." And he turned away from them, striding out of the conference room.

He hadn't actually told Nick Fury, but the World Security Council obviously knew about the existence of the nations. But he trusted his Avengers. They would defeat Loki.

**A/N Okay, I AM SOO SORRY THAT THIS IS SOO SHORT AND INCOMPETENT! It's just that I'm still deciding on what to write about, and how to incorporate the nations into this, so if any of you guys have ideas, please tell me! Also, for the next chapter, I'm thinking of skipping to the part where Bruce Banner hulks out, and America's there! Please let me know if you have any ideas, and I AM SOO SORRY! **

**This is the lamest update ever, and I know, I'm sorry! Thanks for sticking with me though!**

**Review please!**


End file.
